This invention relates to countertops, and in particular to a smooth edge for laminate or veneer countertops.
When laminates or veneers are used on both the horizontal upper surface and the vertical face of countertops, such as kitchen cabinets, tables, furniture and the like, there necessarily is a sharp right angle corner between the horizontal and vertical surfaces. Because of its sharpness, this corner is easily damaged when it is hit and when damaged it is difficult to repair. This susceptibility to damage is made worse by the fact that most laminates are made from a relatively soft, easily damaged material. In addition, a sharp, right angle corner is not as aesthetically pleasing as a rounded corner in most countertop applications. Finally, when laminates or veneer surfaces are joined at right angles with respect to one another, a black line is created at their intersection by the edge of one of the laminate or veneer pieces. In the case of laminates, which are necessarily relatively thick, this black line is quite pronounced. While laminates are the preferred material for many applications, due to their durability and ease of maintenance, and veneers are the preferred material for many applications, due to their low cost, the inability to put a smooth rounded corner between the horizontal surface and vertical face of countertops made from these materials has made them less desirable than they otherwise would be.
The subject invention overcomes the foregoing shortcomings and limitations of laminate and veneer countertops by leaving the vertical edge of the deck unfinished and placing the vertical strip of laminate material on a separate edge piece which is attached to the edge of the deck. A first corner element located between the horizontal and vertical laminate pieces has an arcuate finished surface which fairs into both pieces of laminate. Thus, the edges of both pieces of laminate are covered by the corner element and no black line is formed. In addition, a rounded more aesthetically pleasing, less easily damaged corner is created. Finally, by making the corner element from a thermoplastic solid surface material, such as CORIAN, a tougher material is located in the corner making it even less easily damaged. If desired, a second corner element, similar to the first corner element, can be placed at the lower corner of the edge piece to give a more rounded appearance. The second corner element also has an arcuate surface that fairs into the vertical laminate strip.
The edge piece of the subject invention is made by cutting notches in the corners of a rectangular cross sectioned block having laminate attached to its face. Rectangular strips from which the corner elements will be formed are then glued into the notches. The sides of the strips are slightly larger than the notches so that they project slightly from the top and front of the block. The strips are then machined to form smooth arcuate surfaces which fair into the surface of the laminate strip. Finally, the back of the block and the remaining overhang portions of the corner elements are cut to form the finished edge piece that mates with the deck.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a tongue and groove joint is cut in the back of the edge piece and the edge of the deck to facilitate attachment of the edge piece to the deck with the upper corner element aligned with the top laminate surface. Thus, edge pieces can be produced as separate items that can be installed on cabinets having a deck with matching or complementary top surfaces and an unfinished edge. All that is required to obtain a perfect fit is to cut the tongue and groove joint in the edge of the deck the same distance below the laminate surface as it is below the top edge of the first corner element on the edge piece.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to make a countertop having a laminate or veneer horizontal top surface and vertical edge face in which the edges of the laminate or veneer are not exposed.
It is a further object of the subject invention to make a countertop having a laminate or veneer horizontal top surface and vertical edge face with a rounded corner between the top surface and edge face.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide such a countertop which has a rounded corner at the bottom of the edge face.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a countertop in which the corner is harder than the top surface and the edge face.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.